Puffs of Smoke
by ZendoZebra
Summary: ReverseFalls! Mabel has a nasty new habit, one that Mason very much dislikes. Oneshot.


**Puffs of Smoke**

 **Requested by** _ **Barbacar**_

"Stop trying to kill yourself."

Mabel looked over to her brother, her thoughts racing as she took another pull from her cigarette. "Excuse you?"

Mason responded with his usual cold stare, silently scolding his sister for her newest habit. Mabel placed the blue cigarette in the ashtray beside her, standing up and walking closer to Mason. She blew a cloud of powder blue smoke in his face, frowning in disappointment when he didn't cough.

Once the smoke had cleared from his face, Mason said, "Our act requires two people, dear sister. I would very much appreciate it if you would stop trying to kill yourself through teenage rebellion."

His sister scoffed haughtily, "As if you would understand what teenage rebellion is, dear brother." Mabel sneered, already feeling her thoughts beginning to slow. Her fingers twitched, itching to pick up her cigarette again. Mason's keen eyes picked up on this twitching, intending to question her on this behavior later. For now, he had another question.

"You have been travelling into town far more often than usual. Suspiciously so. Care to explain?"

A wicked smile grew on the girl's face, her teeth bared as she takes hold of the cigarette once again. "This is why!" She exclaims, taking a long, almost desperate pull from the cigarette, feeling her thoughts begin to accelerate. "Some old degenerate in the scrapyard has a stash of this stuff, but won't tell me where he finds it. I don't know how, or why, but the world around me begins to slow down whenever I use it." Seeing her brother's stare, Mabel reluctantly offered him one of his own.

Mason took the fresh cigarette that she offered him, studying it as she enjoyed herself. He stroked his chin, deep in thought. He absentmindedly made a mental note to shave the minor stubble that had grown overnight, but he continued to focus on the strange herb in his hands.

"A strange coloration for this plant, but very common in flora altogether. Slightly retardant to fire, thus giving it a slow burn." Mason unrolled the cigarette, taking a closer look at the tobacco inside. "The plant clearly causes a state of euphoria, if that look on your face is anything to go by. Judging by what you've told me about its effects, I'd wager that it's also some form of hallucinogen. I'll also take the risk and state that it is highly addictive. Wouldn't you agree, dear sister?"

His question snapped Mabel out of her trance-like state, sitting up straight to fix her posture. "Whatever makes you think that it's addictive?"

"You believe otherwise?" Mason raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised at his sister's lapse in judgment. She was known to be reckless and unpredictable, yet she always held herself to a higher standard. She has always held herself above trivial weaknesses such as substance abuse. To suddenly have a change of heart was unlike her. Mason's stare returned to its usual emptiness. "Prove your strength. Place it down in the ashtray for 5 minutes."

Rolling her eyes, Mabel put out her cigarette in the ashtray. Almost instantly, her thoughts slowed to a crawl, her began to twitch as her stomach started to squirm in discomfort. She made to pick up her cigarette, but she could _feel_ Mason's empty stare burning a hole through her soul. Right now, she wasn't his sister, but a subject taking part in one of his cruel, twisted 'experiments'. Despite her cravings, despite her twitching, she still had a reputation to uphold, especially within her own home. The relationship between Mabel and Mason was a constant power struggle, both brother and sister fighting for dominance over the other.

Mabel found herself unable to sit still, constantly shifting her legs in her seat. The girl stared at her brother, slightly embarrassed at this small show of weakness. Her brother stared back, emotionless, his eyes holding the small glint that signaled power. He stared at her with the eyes of a man that possessed all of the power he needed to do whatever he pleased. Finally, the 5 minutes were up, and Mabel snatched up her cigarette, lighting it and inhaling the tobacco desperately.

"Just as I thought." The ghost of a self-satisfied smirk just barely graced his lips, before disappearing as quickly as it arrived. "Not only is this substance addictive, but it's also detrimental. Its absence has dulled your perception of the progression of time. The look of satisfaction on your face shows that you truly believe that it has been 5 minutes, but a single glance at the clock would reveal that it has only been 48 seconds. That tobacco is damaging your brain."

His sister scoffed at him, turning to look at him. "There is nothing wrong with this stuff, Mason. Even if there was, the benefits far outweigh the risks. Now stay out of this, it's none of your concern." She sneered, her heated glare burning into his own eyes. "And do me a favour and get out of my room, you're not welcome here."

There were many things that Mason wished to say in that moment. Many actions he wished to take, in order to punish his sister for her disrespect. Hand reaching up, he clutched his amulet tightly, just as Mabel clutched her own, ready to counter any spell that he sent her way. In the end, Mason left his sister alone, returning to his own quarters. He begun to leaf through Journal 2, looking out for any strange blue plants. Mason wasn't about to let nature come around and kill his sister, oh no. Mabel was his to kill, his alone! The ultimate display of dominance, taking away her life-force, proving to her that she was truly his to command, not the other way around!

In the Journal, his eyes fell upon the description of an ancient crystal knife, supposedly carved by the gnawing of Crystal Lizard hatchlings. Said to be capable of killing with just one small cut. He realized that the time to permanently assert his dominance over his sister was almost upon him, and it would soon be time to act. He gathered his supplies, wrapping himself in his blue cloak and taking his leave. Walking down the hallway, Mason passed by his sister's room, unaware that she was coming to the same, deathly conclusion as he.


End file.
